While much content, such as, for example, audio content, video content, audio/video content, still image content, textual content, and the like, is free to all potential viewers via the Internet and other wide area networks (WANs), a significant amount of content, including copyrighted movies, television shows, news programs, and so on, is often accessible only in return for some type of compensation. In many examples, such compensation takes the form of a monetary payment from the viewer to a provider of the content. In other cases, the viewer may agree to viewing or consuming the content in a degraded form that somehow provides a benefit to the provider. For example, the viewer may agree to one or inure advertisements being presented to the viewer in conjunction with the content, such as in a corner or other location of a display while the content is being presented to the viewer on the same display. In other examples, the provider may interrupt presentation of the content to the viewer one or more times and insert advertisements within the temporal interstices of the content created by the interruptions.